


Jenom díky Flaggovi

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	Jenom díky Flaggovi

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

_Drahý Hawkeye,_

_jsem si dobře vědom tvého zájmu, aby naše setkání bylo prvním i posledním zároveň. Respektuji tvé rozhodnutí, přesto jsem nedokázal odejít beze slova. Jen tak se vypařit… Promiň mi mou slabost, ale ty naše dva společné večery se ve mně zapsaly příliš hluboko. Nikdy nezapomenu, i když by sis to přál. Děkuji ti za krásně prožité chvíle. Z celého srdce, Hawkeye. Přišel jsi v pravý čas, kdy jsem byl zcela na dně, a tobě se povedlo mě vytáhnout zpět nad hladinu, donutit mě se pořádně nadechnout a dál bojovat. Do konce života ti budu vděčný a chci, abys věděl, že kdykoliv si to rozmyslíš či nerozmyslíš, tak jako tak tě rád uvidím, příteli._

_S nově objevenou, byť potlačovanou láskou_

_Stephen_

Muž klečící na podlaze nechal ruku s dopisem padnout na koleno, pohled upřený kamsi před sebe. Tep zrychlený, vnitřnosti sevřené, snad se i mírně chvěl. Nikdy, by si nepomyslel, že…

Nenadálý hluk nesoucí se z jídelny jej vrátil do reality. Nenacházel se zrovna v situaci, během níž by měl čas rozjímat. Urychleně vrátil dopis do obálky, uložil jej tam, kde je našel a zavřel bednu s Piercovým osobním majetkem. Rozhlédl se. Usoudil, že pozornost lidí v táboře nevzbudil, přesunul se proto zpět na svou postel.

Teprve tam, v bezpečí vlastního teritoria, si dovolil popustit uzdu svým myšlenkám. Týkaly se jen jediné informace, o níž věděl, že ji z hlavy dostat nedokáže. Příliš jej zaskočila, zasáhla a dala jeho skomírající naději potřebný impulz.  
Pokud obsah dopisu pochopil správně, tak se Pierce na dovolené v Tokiu s někým zapletl, což by nepokládal za tak zajímavé, kdyby tím někým nebyl muž. Stephen.

Pierce takřka bez přestávky uháněl většinu sester v táboře a choval se veskrze jako alfa samec, přesto v něm bylo něco, co udržovalo Charlesovu naději při životu. Měl… měl v očích takovou zvláštní jemnost, související s jeho tolerancí a dobrým srdcem, která sice nemusela nic znamenat, ale on se jí držel jako toho posledního stébla.

Vznášel se. Skoro. Zjištění, že se v Piercovi nepletl, že je schopen být i s… mužem, sice jeho šance extrémně nezvyšovalo, ale přeci jen… cítil se výborně. Dokonce se přistihl, že se usmívá. Bylo to, jako by plul po moři, ztracen v temnotě, a najednou před sebou uviděl maják. Sice nezřetelně, v mlze, ale byl tam.

Když pak přišel Pierce do stanu, snažil se chovat nenápadně, ale oči mu při pohledu na kapitána jen zářily.

 

 

Nadějeplné myšlenky na Pierce, zvažování jeho vztahu s Hunnicatem a podobné úvahy se mu honily myslí neustále, přesto se mu povedlo zaměřit se i na osinu v zadku zvaném plukovník Flagg. Sice mu vděčil za to, že se vůbec do Piercovy pošty podíval, jinak se ale už nesmírně těšil, až bude ten blázen pryč.

A ani kdyby chtěl, asi by nedokázal pouhými slovy popsat, jak moc se vnitřně zachvěl štěstím, když viděl Piercovo nadšení z metody, jakou e mu povedlo dostat Flagga pryč. Sám musel uznat, že se mu jej povedlo napálit přímo ukázkově, to ano, ale slyšet mile překvapeného Hawkeyeho… Skoro mu jej pak bylo líto, když Pierce plukovník Potter vykázal ze hry, kapitán tak musel sedět na posteli a jen se dívat majorovi přes rameno.

Charlese jeho přítomnost ani neznervózňovala, jak by si prve myslel, naopak se soustředil na hru ve snaze ukázat, jak dobrým v ní je. Jestli chtěl Pierce jenom pozlobit nebo se vyloženě vytáhnout, tím si jist nebyl.

Bylo už nějakou dobu po půlnoci, když pánové odešli. Zvažoval, že by si šel lehnout, Pierce se ke spánku ale neměl, měl před sebou rozloženy dopisy a zdál se být v nich zcela ztracen. Charlese napadalo, jestli tomu Stephenovi kapitán odepsal, jestli to byl jeho první, druhý nebo kolikátý přítel na pár nocí, jestli k některým z nich něco cítil… Chtěl si číst, jenže oči mu pořád utíkaly jinam stejně jako myšlenky.

"Ruším tě?"

Charles si uvědomil, že se opět místo na text dívá na Hawkeyeho.

"Cože?" zeptal se, jelikož otázku sice pochopil, ale nechápal, z čeho Pierce usoudil, že mu něco vadí.

"Co chvíli na mě vrháš pohledy, jako bych ti svým čtením působil nesnesitelná muka."

"Víš, Pierci…" napadlo majora něco, na co sice celé své jmění nevsadil, ale za zkoušku to stálo. "skutečně mě rušíš, nicméně spíše má lhostejnost vůči tobě je nemile narušována tvým ztraceným výrazem, s nímž se díváš na ty dopisy."

Skoro si gratuloval, když se Pierce zatvářil překvapeně poté, co mu smysl věty došel. Samotného jej ale zaskočilo, že měl pravdu. Minimálně zčásti, protože Pierce svůj pohled opět sklopil k dopisům a opravdu na ně hleděl se zvláštní melancholií. Jako by nevěděl, co si počít.

"Co se děje?" rozhodl se nabídnout pomoc, když tak upozornil na fakt, že si vůbec Piercova rozpoložení všimnul. Nehledě na to, že mu opravdu pomoci chtěl… Že by jej trápil právě Stephen?

Sám si seděl na židli druhé straně stanu, nohy natažené na posteli, takže odtud nedokázal přesně určit, jestli mezi těmi dopisy leží i ten od Stephena.

Pierce zvedl hlavu a zkoumavě se zadíval na druhého muže, jenž tušil, že kapitán přemýšlí, zda o tom má skutečně mluvit. To věděl zcela bezpečně a ani se mu nedivil. Proč by se měl otevírat někomu, kdo o to nikdy dřív zájem neprojevil?  
Ale ani nevíš, jak moc rád bych chtěl, prolétlo mu hlavou, načež se Hawkeye opět podíval na dopisy.

"Vždy dávám lidem najevo, že vztah nehledám," neubránil se Charles příjemnému pocitu, když se Pierce rozhodl svěřit.

"Jenže pokaždé je to zbytečné. Podívej se na ty dopisy… Kolik jich je? Snad dvacet, po desítce jsem přestal počítat."

"Nabídky na další schůzku?" neomylně si povšimnul, že Pierce neřekl ženám, nýbrž lidem, takže Stephen zřejmě první nebyl.

"Taky," přitakal Pierce. "Ale třeba jen… poděkování? Proč mi děkuji za společné chvíle, i když se třeba… třeba se ani nic nestalo?"

Pierce rozhodil rukama a vzhlédl k Charlesovi, jako by ten znal jasnou odpověď. Nutno říct, že ji major více méně tušil… až jej zabolelo u srdce, jak moc tušil, co se těm lidem muselo honit hlavou po setkání s Hawkeyem. Po setkání s člověkem, z jehož očí čišelo oznámení "Mám dobré srdce", po setkání s takovým člověkem během války. Působí to skoro jako oáza, pomyslel si.

"Pierci…" snažil se najít vhodná slova, jimiž by se vyjádřil, ale neprozradil, co sám cítí… ještě ne. "Podívej se na to z úhlu těch… lidí."

Jestli Pierce Charlesovu narážku zaznamenal, nedal to najevo, jen se zamračil.

"Ty vidíš jen lidi, se kterými jsi spal, ke všem se chováš stejně. Ale přestože mi to působí velkou bolest, musím uznat, že ty jim dáš více než fyzické potěšení…" pokračoval opatrně, sledoval každý pohyb v Piercově obličeji, každý náznak čehokoliv. "Vážíš si lidského života, což ti nedovoluje tvé partnery jen využít, a hádám, že tohle působí tvé nesnáze."

"Všichni věděli, že žádné druhé nebude. Navzdory tomu to zkusili, protože měli pocit, že jsem výjimečný…" hleděl Pierce před sebe, pochopení se zračilo v jeho zamyšleném výrazu, následováno drobným úšklebkem: "To zní skoro jako ty."

Major potlačil utkání se urazit, místo toho se zaměřil na úsměv, jenž se dotkl Piercových rtů a na to, jak rád kapitána vidí v lepší náladě. Nechal své rty, aby se mírně zvlnily a skoro neznatelně přikývnul. Hawkeyeho úsměv mu proniknul až do nitra, v podobě tepla se rozlil po celém hrudníku, žaludek se stáhnul.

Když se Hawkeye začal věnovat balení dopisů, major vrátil oči ke knize, načež jej zasáhla neodvratitelná vlna slabosti…

"Já tak výjimečný nejsem," zamumlal a dal se do čtení. Až po chvíli mu došlo, co vlastně řekl a co řekl předtím a jak to muselo vyznít a že někomu s Piercovou inteligencí to dojít musí. Ticho v místnosti mu napovědělo, že Hawkeye jej zřejmě slyšel.

Pomalu zvedl zrak a zadíval se Piercovým směrem. Silné zachvění způsobené výbojem, jenž mu sjel po páteři. Nemohl se rozhodnout, jestli má strach z toho, že to Hawkeyemu dojde, nebo tohle přímo chtěl, proto následně neudělal vůbec nic.

Hawkeye na něj zíral, nyní se mu díval do očí, jimiž se mu Charles nesnažil uhnout. Ať se kapitán rozhodne sám, jestli si chce svou nenadálou domněnku potvrdit nebo ne.

"Nikdy jsem to nikomu neřekl," hleděly modré oči, intenzivní emocemi jako obvykle, tvář zůstávala kamenná.

"Já také ne."

Buď se přiznat k tomu, nebo ke čtení soukromé pošty. První už ublížit nemůže, druhé určitě…

Oplácel Piercovi pohled, všiml si, jak polknul. Byl nervózní, zatímco Charles poměrně klidný. Nikdy by nevěřil tomu, že s Hawkeyem povede právě tuto konverzaci, že se při ní bude cítit dobře… Tak dlouho se smiřoval s tím, že nemá šanci, až mu stačilo jen mírné přijetí, nikoliv nutné opětování. Proč netušil, prostě to tak v onen moment bylo.

Z rozjímání jej vytrhl Piercův pohyb. Postavil se a Charlesovi došlo, že jej ještě neviděl natolik nejistého… a zranitelného. Pozoroval ho, a čím víc se k němu blížil, tím větší horko mu bylo, tím hůře se dýchalo. Hawkeye…

Srdce se pokusilo vyskočit z hrudního koše, jakmile už se Hawkeyeho záměr nedal s jiným zaměnit. Dlaň na rameni, blízkost druhého těla a modré oči, nadějí zářící, a tam, kde Hawkeye zaváhal, zasáhl Charles. Vzdálenost mezi nimi se stala minulostí, když se dotkl kapitánových rtů, otřásl se pod přílivem emocí, jež ten jediný kontakt vyvolal. Všechno, co kdy k Piercovi cítil, se právě snažil vyjádřit skrze polibek, jenž Hawkeye vzápětí začal jemně oplácet. Prsty si jej chtěl nejprve přitáhnout blíž za límec, ale pořád měl obavy, aby Pierce nevyděsil, neodradil… cokoliv, a tak ho místo toho pohladil po zarostlé tváři.

Možná to bylo gesto sentimentální, pro něj zcela netypické, ale na to zcela zapomněl, když Hawkeye v reakci vydal tichý, spokojený povzdech…


End file.
